


Status: It's Complicated

by twined



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Supernatural Imagines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twined/pseuds/twined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really doesn't like his Vessel touching his Woman without him in it. Written for a tumblr Imagine prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/82731638599/dean-michael

You screamed when you exited the bathroom and a stranger was there. One hand threw your hairbrush while the other grabbed the knot in your towel to keep you decent.

“Who are you?!” _Where is my gun?_

A smirk grew across his face as he approached you, dripping a confidence that made you want to shrink in fear.  "I'm riding John Winchester at the moment, but I think you know who I am."

_No. No no no. That was a dream. No!_

"Michael," you breathed.

"That's right. And do you know why I'm here?"

"To use me against Dean. To make him agree to be your vessel in your stupid, disgusting feud."

For a minute, anger crossed Michael's face, but he relaxed into a smile again. "No, actually, although that's a good idea. I'll keep it in mind," he was close enough now that you could feel his breath. He tangled a hand in your hair before leaning down, whispering in your ear, "I'm here because my vessel previewed what is rightfully mine, and I want to correct that mistake."

"Previewed? What are you talking about?"

Michael's free hand stroked your throat, moving down across your skin, and you couldn't deny the sparks it caused. He paused to trace your breast before pulling you against his body.

"I can give you pleasures that _human_ can't even begin to imagine."

You could feel his hardness growing against your stomach, but your mind still hadn't caught up and you weren't prepared when his lips crashed down onto yours. He slid you open easily, assaulting your mouth, tasting thoroughly. Dizzy, you leaned against him for support. You could feel his smile on your lips.

"You're mine," he whispered, barely pulling back but pinning you with an intense gaze. He kissed you again. "Mine."

Michael lifted you easily, setting you atop the counter and settling between your legs.

“My hands have already touched you. My mouth has already made you come. But my shell was empty, and that’s just unacceptable.”

Michael leaned down to begin sucking marks down the side of your neck, and you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He was too enthralled to notice you bite hard on your own finger, and had only a moment’s surprise when you pulled back and groped your bloody hand down against the sigil tattooed just above your armpit. The Enochian burned, and you saw just a glimpse of his rage before he disappeared.

“Blood-ink, you son of a bitch,” you whispered, panting from the heady minutes beforehand and the pain now shooting through you.

The towel fell when you dove for your phone, but there wasn’t time to care.

“Dean? Dean, I need you at the hotel, _now.”_


End file.
